sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
22 Short Side-Stories About Earth-JPS95
22 Short Side-Stories About Earth-JPS95 is an installment of the Sulley Cinematic Universe. This installment is notable as it reveals many different portions of the SCU that may have never been seen before. Stan Lee cameos in all of them of course. Plot Under construction. The plot begins with Sulley, who is having an interview with Monstropolis Network Television about The Sulltastic Sullies. When the news reporters found out that the interview wasn't done yet, they had to do something, so Sulley decided to fill up time by telling some stories of the many different people in and around Earth-JPS95. Space-Bound Bird Under construction. Big Bird somehow becomes the third person to walk on the moon. Wheezy's Rise to Fame Under construction. The story of how Wheezy went from being one of Andy's Toys to being the co-mayor of New Donk City. Job Interview Under construction. Donald Duck applies for a job in the Mushroom Kingdom. Kentucky Fried Duck Under construction. The story of how Daffy Duck got sued for promoting cannibalism in a Kentucky Fried Chicken commercial. The Muppets Go To Walt Disney World... Again Under construction. Kermit the Frog and the Muppets go to Walt Disney World, only to find out that they've been neglected by Disney. Say... Why Is Felix The Cat In This Universe? Under construction. An explanation as to why Felix The Cat is in the Sulley Cinematic Universe. The Northern Lights Strike Again... Under construction. A recreation of the famous Steamed Hams segment from the Simpsons episode "22 Short Stories About Springfield". How Godzilla Got His Groove Back Under construction. Godzilla finally gets out of hibernation after 9 years. High Noon Under construction. Johnny Worthington meets his match. Tinseltown Trouble Under construction. Flik tries to pitch a new, 100% original film to the Disney executives. Rex's Obsession Under construction The story of when Rex became a gamer. Bowser Steals Christmas Under construction. It's just How The Grinch Stole Christmas but with Bowser. The Nuts and Bolts of Life Under construction. Banjo and Kazooie's worst nightmare comes back to them. An Ode to Nostalgia Under construction. Bugs Bunny gets trapped in a fictional TV show where there's way too much quirky 80's humor. What Happened To Sam & Friends? Under construction. What the title says. The Second Annual Monsters Incorporated Company Play Under construction. The famous Company Play is back for it's second year. Randall Goes to The Store Under construction. Randall finds out he has ran out of his favorite breakfast foods, Lucky Charms without marshmallows and milk poured before the cereal, so he is forced to go to the store and crazy antics ensue. The New Bigweld Show Under construction. Bigweld finds out that he has been replaced. Again. Scratasia Under construction. The explanation as to why Scrat is such a powerful being in the SCU. The Day in the Life of a Toad Under construction. Toad goes to work. Cult Following Under construction. Luigi watches that one Battle Angel movie. The Sullies Meet The Simpsons Under construction. The Sullies go to Springfield. Category:Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments